His shirt
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Sí. A Sakura, su camisa, le quedaba muy, muy bien.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

 _ **N/A:** He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

 **His Shirt**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

El chico se removió y gruñó, cuándo sintió que la cama se hundía y el cuerpo caliente a su lado se alejaba. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con la espalda desnuda de Sakura, su piel blanca y suave lo tentaba estirar el brazo y pasar su mano sobre ella, sin embargo, decidió quedarse quieto. Era un impulso que siempre tenía, después de todo, tocarla y sentir la calidez de su piel. Aún así, no estaba de humor, y acababa de despertar. Con una mueca, miró el despertador y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama, con el brazo cubriendo su rostro, maldiciendo y murmurando cosas.

— ¿Qué demonios, Sakura?

Sakura lo miró sobre su hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa entre disgustada y divertida.

— Perdona, no quería despertarte. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

— Lo que sea.

Observó a la joven caminar por la habitación, iluminada por el sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas blancas. Su pelo rosa era corto y rozaba sus hombros, y desprendía un agradable y dulce olor a vainilla que muy a menudo le gustaba oler. Con el rostro impasible, él se acomodó mejor en la cama, quedando con el torso arqueado, su codo sobre la almohada y su mejilla descansando sobre el puño, mientras contemplaba cómo su novia se agachaba para recoger una camisa del suelo. La vista de su bonito y dulce trasero atrajo inmediatamente su atención.

— Mmm. —ronroneó, y aquel fascinante ruido hizo que ella se levantara al instante para darle una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes brillaron y la chica le sacó la lengua.

— Deja de mirar, pervertido. —bromeó, sus manos haciendo el pequeño e inútil esfuerzo de cubrir su trasero.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonriendo. Luego, se volvió hacia la prenda en sus manos, sacudiéndola y luego extendiéndola, antes de ponérsela. Sasuke se percató al instante que la camisa era muy grande, y no se ceñía si quiera a la figura femenina de la chica. Frunciendo el ceño, murmuró algo cuándo se dio cuenta, finalmente. Era su camisa.

La Haruno se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras entrelazaba las manos detrás de su espalda. Él tenía que admitir, casi embobado, que estaba preciosa. Nunca se imaginó que una chica usaría una camisa suya por la mañana para ir a tomar el café o desayunar, a veces, ese pensamiento le resultaba incómodo, y sin duda no quería que otras mujeres lo hicieran. Normalmente, él las echaba antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero a Sakura, su camisa, le sentaba muy, muy bien.

La joven se volteó, permitiéndole a él verla mejor. Estaba adorable. Apetecible. Maldita sea.

— ¿Qué? ¿me queda bien? —preguntó.

El Uchiha asintió, con los ojos brillando con excitación y burla.

— Te ves muy bien en mi camisa, Sakura. —un lado de su boca se arqueó, y él formó una sonrisa torcida que Sakura vió. Se ruborizó, y se encogió de hombros, luego empezó a hacerse un moño flojo, con una sonrisa.

— Uh, sí. Estoy muy cómoda con ellas. —empujó un poco su cara contra su hombro, intentando captar la esencia de Sasuke en su camisa. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, antes de que en sus labios aflorara otra sonrisa—. Huele a ti.

Sasuke gruñó, y le indicó con su índice que se acercara. La chica obedeció, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de él. La atrajo hacia su pecho, y hundiendo su cara en su cuello, inspiró el perfume característico de la joven. La oyó reír, y él presionó un beso su hombro descubierto. La fragancia a vainilla inundó su nariz, pero a él no le molestó el olor. Le mordisqueó debajo de la oreja. ¿Sabría igual de bien cómo olía?

— Oh, Sasuke-kun, tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno. —dijo, aferrándose a su alborotado pelo negro, peinándolo con ternura y paciencia. Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio para contener las risas, la boca de Sasuke le hacía cosquillas. Eso a él le hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

— ¿Y? yo no tengo hambre. —levantó un poco su cara para poder clavar sus profundos ojos negros en los de ella—. Bueno, por lo menos no de comida. —espetó con sequedad, su voz ronca estremeciéndola. Cerró los ojos y deslizó su nariz sobre su blanco cuello, siguiendo después hasta su clavícula y a continuación, hasta su escote. Mordió el frente de su sujetado negro, gruñendo, y tiró. Sakura suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

— Eres idiota. Pero te quiero. —le dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios y luego se levantó. Sasuke bufó, pero no dijo nada, en cambio, sólo sonrió, viéndola salir del cuarto, en su camisa.

Maldita mujer _._ Bueno, a él le disgustó un poco cuándo se fue de su vista, pero tenía la intención de verla todas las mañanas de su vida en sus camisas.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hey! ¡feliz primer día del mes SS! Aquí traigo yo algo, para colaborar en este evento tan especial. ¡El primer mes SS cannon! ¡genial!_

 _Espero de corazón que esto os haya gustado. A mí, realmente, me ha fascinado la idea, y tenía unas ganas inmensas de escribirlo. ¿Ya habéis visto? el manga se acaba y, por fin, se revelará que Sakura sí es su madre. Por Dios, que es muy obvio, no sé que le ocurre a esa gente que está dudando._

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
